


Borderline Pale

by BlueMoonHound



Series: Pipesstuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Relationship Shenanigans, a tiny bit of infidelity but the canon complient kind, auspicetizing for matesprits, pipesstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: Nepeta wrings her hands. “Uh hey, Purrezi!”“Hey kiwi lime, you look nervous, what went down?”“Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask a question.”





	Borderline Pale

**Author's Note:**

> time to get fefetarezi on the road.... there's no such thing as backstory. Pipesstuck is about all the characters. AAAALLL of them. it just focuses on eridan a bit.  
> also i know -- 2 fics in less than an hour? yeah ive been working on stuff, its just been sitting almost finished in folders.

You flip your cane over your shoulder and strut into the common area, giving it a nice, round sniff.

“I liked it better purple,” you say, and Dave laughs. You captchalouge the cane – perfect. You flip yourself over the arm of the couch so your head lands in his lap and stare under his glasses at his red eyes.

“I tripped,” you grin.

“No you didn't you did a fucking full on periouette.”

“And your point is, coolkid?”

“That shit was choreographed. There's no way you didn't plan your entire entry. I mean. You walked right in like you knew what you were gonna do and say and then you flipped over the arm of the couch with such accuracy that your head landed right there. I thought smell-sight made you LESS capable of seeing things, but that's where I was wrong. Everything's just so much more intense for you, it's like you swallowed some sort of magic potion when you were a kid or something and now you're imbibed with magical intensity powers that make you just, utterly over the fucking top.”

“Oh yeah definitely but you love it.”

You sit up and lean against his shoulder.

“You love it soooooooo much.”

“You know what I don't love?”

“What's that?”

“Cleaning up blood. Like shit, man, coulda at least had a little help yesterday, I was on the floor like some sorta cinderella scrubbing up her stepmother's dirty shoe prints. Not that Danny's blood doesn't smell amazing. Is he still alive? I'd like to know. He seemed interesting.”

“I told you I like it better that way. No hard feelings. It'd be better in red, actually, care to supply?”

“No! What kinda question is that?”

You laugh. “Wow, strider, I'm kidding and you know it. I'll just have to find some paint I guess.”

You stand up again, trying to be as dramatic as you can muster. Dave wrinkles his nose.

“You're not actually going looking for paint, right? Because I don't think we need to cover anything in anything blood red if we can help it. After all, crabkat doesn't really like that color. I can't blame him, but it's also a little wimpy of him don't you think?”

“You just don't want to admit that you don't like the sight of blood, cherry man.” You laugh and strut out of the room.

It wasn't you plan to get paint, anyway. You've been awake for an undetermined amount of time by now and it's your goal to get some z's. However, before you can reach your respiteblock, a large, green, curly haired troll blocks your path.

Nepeta wrings her hands. “Uh hey, Purrezi!”

“Hey kiwi lime, you look nervous, what went down?”

“Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask a question.”

You decaptchalouge your cane so you can lean on it. “Fill me in, kitty.”

“Well you know I'm red with fefurry, right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well she asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with her, and I uh… woke up before I could respond… you are going to sleep right? You've been awake for a while now. Uh. I was wondering if you would tell her I say yes…. I don't want her to worry.”

A warm, almost pale feeling fills your chest. For a moment, you're just a little confused.

“Oh! Absolutely, kitty, I can do that. It'll be good to see the cuttlefish again.” You salute with your staff and head down the hall again.

The funny pale feeling doesn't leave.

Not quite pale.

You're not sure _what_ this is. It's good, though, it feels right, and the thought of helping Feferi and Nepeta makes you happy. You curl up in a pile of dragon plushies and doze off.

 

“Thank you for telling me. But also, like, why didn't she just wait till she sleeps again? I'm patient. I can handle that.”  
You're sitting on a rock next to Feferi, her feet swaying back and forth in a deepish tidepool. You poke a snail with your cane. She slaps your hand.

“I dunno. I think she's concerned for your relationship. I mean, one of you is dead, the other's alive. Can't be easy.”

“That makes sense but… why do YOU care? You're not quadranted with either one of us. I would have thought she'd send Eq again.”

“She stopped me in the hallway while I was on my way to sleep and I guess…. I don't know, I like the idea of you guys being happy? I want you to be together.” You chew the inside of your lip, feeling like you've said too much.

Feferi smiles and leans back against the rock. “That's awfully ashen of you, Terezi.”

“Oh,” you say, watching a little piece of seaweed that got caught on your cane drags around after it in the water. “Yeah, it is, isn't it.”

You lean against Feferi's shoulder. “S'there any message you'd like me to convey to Nepeta?”

“Tell her I love her. Tell her not to worry, I'll see her soon.” Feferi leans back, turning her head a little to peck you on the cheek. “Give her one of those for me.”

You increase in saturation. You think she can tell – she's turning a little pink herself.

It's the best dream you've had in a long time.

 

You don't tell Dave about the ashen thing. It's not exactly a relationship by human standards, right?

Nepeta blushes.

“Sorry for making you run my errands, I just… I don't want me and fefurry to fall apart, You know?” She wrings her hands.

“Yeah hey you big green apple, stop apologizing, it's okay.”

“I really should have sent Equius, he's my moirail--”

You pap her cheek. “He's not your auspicetice, now is he?”

“Wait-- are you--” She blushes, but she's obviously calmer. Paps, you know?  
“If you're down, I'm down, Candyqueen's down, that makes three of us. So why not? We can at least give it a run for its money.”

Nepeta throws her arms around you. She smells like catnip, lusus milk and raw meat. For some reason, that's perfect.

 

You do end up hanging out with Nepeta a lot more. Falling asleep with Nepeta. Taking her and Feferi on tours through your dreambubbles, and letting them drag you on little dates like a high quality third wheel. It doesn't even feel like you're being left out. You feel like you're right where you should be, more comfortable than you've felt in a long, long time.


End file.
